Lemonshots!
by Hells angelic demon
Summary: Many different LEMONS about Amu and Ikuto! Just many combined one-shots  Lemon-shots? . My first fanfiction story! Flames accepted, just don't be so mean! ;


**Hells Angelic Demon:Hey everyone I'm new at fanfiction. And I just want to say..I AM VERY EXCITED!**

**Ikuto: I see your writing this story as a rated M..-smirks-**

**Hells Angelic Demon:Y-yeah..But its just going to be a bunch of one shots that I will add more to**

**Amu: -groans- this is going to suck..**

**Hells Angelic Demon:Stop being so mean! DX**

**Ikuto:Shut up both of you. Someone do the disclamier, I wanna know how this will turn out.**

**Hells Angelic Demon: I do not own shugo chara!**

* * *

**Welcome Back present**

**Normal P.O.V**

A pinkette went up the stairs, and down the hall way into her dorm room. She put her back pack on top of her desk and turned on the lights. Showing the clean dorm room. Two beds on either side of the room. Two desks across the room. A bean back in the the other corner was a small t.v. She slowly took off her shoes, and went to her bed.

She sighed, "Me and Rima studied so much. I'm so tired right now." She looked at the clock on her desk, '_11:00 pm'.._'_Everyone must be alseep..' _She thought.

She looked across from her bed, but found the other bed, empty. '_Where is Utau?' _She thought.

She found a small folded piece of paper on the other bed. She picked it up and read it,

'_Dear Amu,_

_Kukai took me out of town tonight. I'll be sunday night! Don't do anything to mess up the room, and make sure Ikuto doesn't go through any of my stuff..I know your going to let him in the dorm ;)_

_Love, _

_Utau '_

A small blush spreaded across Amu's face. Everyone knew how peverted Ikuto can get. '_Too bad he comes back from his tour saturday night,' _she thought, _'Only one more day...'_

Amu changed into her hot pink short shorts, and black tank top. She turned off the light, then lied down in her bed. Not even 15 minutes passed when the dorm room opened.

She cursed herself, '_I can't believe I forgot to lock the door! Stupid, stupid!' _She stayed still, closed her eyes, hoping who ever came in the room would leave, thinking she was sleeping.

"_Amu...'_ She opened her eyes, and nearly jumped off her bed to hug the 'intruder'

"I-Ikuto..your back!" Amu jumped off her bed, and hugged the man in front of her.

His midnight blue hair was in a mess, and his matching eyes were soft and warm. His dark blue shirt was tight, outlines of his well toned chest was easily seen through the thin fabric. A black tie hanged around his neck loosely. His black skinny jeans matched with his black high-top converse.

"_Amu...I missed you.._" Amu looked up into Ikuto's eyes. She blushed, seeing the lust in his eyes.

Before she could say anything, he crashed his lips against hers. He licked the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance. She was too caught in the kiss to open her mouth. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Ikuto, wanting Amu to open her mouth, squeezed her butt. She gasped, and Ikuto took the opportunity to slide his tounge into her mouth. His tounge moved all around her mouth. She moaned against his lips. Ikuto left Amu's mouth and trailed kisses down her neck.

"How did you get in without anyone seeing you?" Amu asked.

"One girl said she wouldn't tell unless I did something." Ikuto said against her pale neck. Before she could protest He stopped at her sweet spot and bit down hard. He stopped at her collar bone, only to take off her tank top, and he threw it somewhere in the dorm room. He smirked, "Sexy..." He breathed out while examining Amu's red lacy C sized bra. He unclasped her bra, and threw it away just like her tank top.

He lowered his head, and started to make circles with his tounge around Amu's nipple. Amu moaned, with barely enough strength to stand up. Ikuto stopped what he was doing and lied Amu down on her bed. He quickly got on top of her, and sucked on her left breast. His right hand found Amu's right breast and started to pinch the already pink nub.

"I..Ikuto.."Amu breathed out, and closed her eyes. Ikuto switched, and sucked her right breast. Giving her left breast the same treatment with his hand. Amu's moans turned him on. Before he could get any where close to her pants, he felt his pants tighten.

He groaned when he felt a pair of hands squeeze his dick. He looked up to see Amu's face, she was smirking. She started to rub his full length with both of her hands, a moan escaping both of their lips lips. Hearing his moans, Amu felt her _lower region _get wet. Ikuto closed his eyes and started to switch off with Amu's breasts. He could see her face because of the moonlight coming from the window.

"Oh Ikuto.."Amu moaned, getting more wet as she imagined Ikuto pounding into her vagina nonstop. She opened her eyes, hoping he didn't hear her. Seeing that he his eyes was closed, and he kept on sucking on her breasts that he didn't hear her.

She started to rub the tip of his dick with her thumb, earning a low growl from Ikuto. "I have a surprise for you, Amu." Ikuto said seductively, hoping Amu would stop unless he would have cummed right then and there. Amu stopped rubbing him, wondering what Ikuto could have gotten her. "Close your eyes.." Amu did as she was told, and took out her hands from his pants.

Slowly he got off of her, and went to her dresser. 'Perfect...' He thought. He walked back to Amu, with two ties in his hands. Quickly, he tied her wrists on the bed board, and got on top of her. Her eyes shot open. She tried to escape, but he had tied her hands good.

"Ikuto..what are yo- Ikuto!~" She threw her head back when Ikuto inserted a finger into her vagina. She moaned when she felt another finger enter her, "Ikuto.." She closed her eyes, feeling a great amount of pleasure in her body.

"Your so wet Amu..."Ikuto said, rubbing her cilt with his thumb, causing precum to spill on his fingers. He could feel the bugle in his pants grow bigger each time Amu moaned. "Oh, Ikuto!" Amu moaned loudly as he pumped three fingers in and out of her. "Oh god Ikuto! Deeper!"

Ikuto couldn't take it anymore, he pulled down Amu's shorts with his free hand, and pumped his fingers deeper into her. He growled,he could feel his dick pressing hard against his pants. He felt like pounding into her like crazy when he saw her lacy red thong that matched her bra. He quickly ripped it off and threw it somewhere in the dorm room. 'Fuck it..' He thought and took out his fingers out of Amu fast, making her moan loudly. He took off his pants and boxers, and then his dick sprang out, hard as a rock. He groaned, and shoved his pants and boxers to the side. He glanced at Amu, her eyes were still closed.

He slowly spreaded her legs apart, and her eyes started to open slowly. He brought his face up to hers and kissed her deeply. He positioned his dick in front of her entrance, and slowly pushed the head inside. Amu threw her head back and screamed out Ikuto's name. She almost forgot how it felt like to have him inside her. He silenced her by pressing his lips against hers, and exploring her mouth with his tongue. Once he got his whole length inside of her he started to move in and out slowly. He trailed kisses down her neck, and sucked on her left breast while massaging the other one.

"Faster.."He heard Amu whisper. He smirked against her breast. He took out the pink nub out of his mouth, and looked up at her. Her eyes were closed shut, and her mouth was in an 'O' shape. "What was that?" He asked, and took his dick out of her. She whimpered, wanting Ikuto inside of her again. "Ikuto..."

He entered here again, but this time he hit that spot, hard. "Ikuto!" Amu screamed out. He took himself out again, and only entered the tip of his dick inside her vagina, teasing her. "Ikuto..s-stop t-t-teasing..."She groaned, she hated being teased and this time she was really horny. "Beg for it.." He whispered in her ear.

"No.."She was about to give in. She wanted him to fuck her...just by imagining it she could feel herself getting wet again. "Come on.." He breathed on her ear, waiting for her to say yes. She bit her lip as he rubbed the head of his dick against her entrance, but he didn't enter her. "Please Ikuto." She whispered. He pretended not to hear her, "What did you say?"

"Please Ikuto, fuck me! I want to feel your dic- Ah!~" Before she could finish her sentence he entered her again. He thrusted into her, making sure to hit every part of her. "Ikuto! Ah! F-f-faster!" Amu screamed, getting closer to her climax with each thrust.

"God Amu! Your so fucking tight!" Ikuto yelled, going as fast as he can. Soon enough the bed started to rock, and it started to make thumping noises. Amu moaned loudly, and moved her hips in rhythm with Ikuto causing more pleasure.

"Ikuto! I'm..I'm-" He hit her G-spot, making her scream his name. He felt her walls tighten around him, "I'm cumming!" She yelled. He thrusted into her a couple more times before feeling her cum on his dick.

"IKUTO!"

Soon after he also cummed inside of her.

"AMU!"

He took his dick out of her, and watched the cum slide out of her vagina. Then it went silent. There breathes were going back to normal. Ikuto pressed his head against Amu's shoulder, feeling her chest against his, his dick then got slightly harder, and poked Amu's entrance. He untied her, and flipped her over. Getting into the Doggy style.

He squeezed both of her breathes, and whispered in her ear,

"Time for round two.."

* * *

Hells angelic demon:Yeah thats it... I think it kinda sucks though :/  
Ikuto: I don't care! I fucked Amu! -smirks-  
Amu:Oh god.. T-T  
Ikuto:Look it says DOGGY STYLE..which means we're still going to do it -smirks wider-  
Amu: TT_TT Why me?  
Hells angelic demon:Because we love you so much ;)  
So please, review! I know it kinda sucks..alot :)  
But I hope I can get better. Flames are accepted, just dont be so mean XD 

**review please!**


End file.
